Forum:VGH Mannheim 13.10.2008 und VGH München 04.04.2006
Liebe Forumsinteressierte! Bei (summarischer) Durchsicht einiger Kommentare zur Bewertung der Vorgehensweise von zG fiel mir auf, dass um eine Reihe vermeintlicher "Fehlzitate" eine teilweise recht hitzige Diskussion geführt wird. So versuchen einige Blogger allem Anschein nach die Verleihung des Doktorgrades an Herrn zG dadurch zu "retten" bzw. sein mutmaßliches wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten dadurch zu "bagatellisieren", dass sie mit recht haarspalterischen Erwägungen einzelne Stellen als (gerade) noch ordnungsgemäß zitiert darstellen wollen. Offenbar glauben diese Blogger, dass es im Ergebnis darauf ankäme, möglichst noch eine Art "Rest-Dissertation" bewahren zu können, die dann Grundlage des Doktor-Titels bleiben könnte. Diese Auffassung scheint auch bei einigen Politikern, die sich in den letzten Tagen pro zG geäußert haben, vorzuherrschen: So erinnere ich mich daran, dass eine hochrangige Politikerin im Radio damit wiedergegeben wurde, dass man die mutmaßlichen - meine Ausdrucksweise - "Fehlzitate" in "Relation" zu dem Gesamtumfang bzw. der Gesamtanzahl der Fußnoten stellen könne und müsse. Dieses Argumentationweise dürfte aber - und dies will ich hier zur Diskussion stellen - juristisch nur schwer haltbar sein. Insofern darf ich - ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit! - auf zwei jüngere verwaltungsgerichtliche Entscheidungen, nämlich *VGH Baden-Württemberg (nachfolgend: VGH Mannheim), Beschl. v. 13.10.2008, Az. 9 S 494/08 und *BayVGH (nachfolgend: VGH München), Urt. v. 04.04.2006, Az. 7 BV 05.388 hinweisen. Beide Entscheidungen betrafen Sachverhalte, in denen es - im Zusammenhang mit Plagiatsvorwürfen - zur Entziehung des Doktorgrades bzw. zur Rücknahme der Promotion kam. In beiden Entscheidungen wurden die Aberkennung des Doktortitels - soweit ersichtlich: rechtskräftig - bestätigt. Dabei erscheinen mir folgende Ausführungen besonders wichtig, da sie doch zeigen, dass die Anforderungen hierfür in Plagiatsfällen nicht sonderlich hoch sind und - so ausdrücklich der VGH MA - es nicht darauf ankommt, ob die verbleibende Arbeit noch als "Rest-Dissertation" bestehen könnte. VGH München, aaO. (Auszug aus dem "Tatbestand"): : "... Daraufhin stellte die Fakultät weitere Nachforschungen an. Der hiermit beauftragte Zweitgutachter stellte in zwei Gutachten fest, dass zahlreiche wörtliche Übernahmen aus Fremdwerken vorhanden seien; dabei handle es sich um ca. 35 Seiten aus 16 verschiedenen Fremdwerken, davon ca. 8 Seiten ohne jeden Beleg. In allen Abschnitten der Arbeit seien an insgesamt rund 130 Stellen wortwörtliche Textübernahmen festzustellen, und zwar jeweils zwischen 2 und 36 Zeilen lang." Und weiter: : "Überwiegend befinde sich zwar in der Nähe der übernommenen Textstelle ein Hinweis auf das benutze Werk. Solche Belege würden aber regelmäßig erst am Ende des Absatzes oder am Ende des zweiten bzw. dritten Absatzes erscheinen, so dass nicht deutlich werde, dass und welche Sätze bzw. ganze Textpassagen kopiert worden seien....." (Es wurde dann noch ein zweites Gutachten eingeholt, dass noch weitere Stellen (VGH, aaO.: "insgesamt 235 Zeilen") feststellte.) In den Rechtsausführungen findet sich dann - auszugsweise - folgendes: VGH München, aaO. (Auszug aus den "Entscheidungsgründen"): : "... Der Verwaltungsgerichtshof weist insoweit lediglich darauf hin, dass - von Bagatellfällen abgesehen - die wörtliche oder sinngemäße Übernahme von Textpassagen aus fremden Werken ohne (ausreichendes) Zitat gegen grundlegende Maßstäbe wissenschaftliches Arbeiten verstößt und damit die Annahme einer Arbeit als Dissertation im Regelfall ausschließt...." Der VGH Mannheim führt diese Grundsätze dann weiter wie folgt fort: VGH Mannheim, aaO. (Auszug aus den "Gründen"): : "... Der Plagiatsvorwurf trifft den Kläger auch nicht nur vereinzelt oder im Sinne einer unsachgemäßen Handhabung der Zitierweise; vielmehr lassen die von der Beklagten im Wege der Stichprobenprüfung aufgefundenen Stellen den Schluss zu, dass der Kläger fremde Passagen wiederholt und planmäßig als eigenständige wissenschaftliche Arbeit ausgewiesen hat. Eine systematische und planmäßige Übernahme fremden Gedankenguts ergibt sich bereits daraus, dass sich die Plagiate an mehreren Stellen der Dissertation auffinden lassen und verschiedene Fremdautoren betreffen. Die von der Beklagten aufgezeigten Übernahmen aus den Werken von S., W. und N. ... weisen Gemeinsamkeiten auf, dass komplette Passagen wortwörtlich übernommen worden sind, ohne dass dies in ausreichender Weise kenntlich gemacht worden wäre. Für einen Großteil der Passagen ist eine zutreffende Quellenangabe gar nicht erfolgt. Doch auch soweit in einzelnen der Passagen ein Hinweis auf die Originalstelle erfolgt ist, genügt dieser nicht, um den Plagiatsvorwurf entfallen zu lassen. Vielmehr kann auch diesen Nachweisangaben nicht entnommen werden, dass ganze Passagen wörtlich entlehnt worden sind; ......" Nachdem dann der VGH den Bagatellcharakter der Verstöße abgelehnt hat führt er u.a. noch folgendes aus: VGH Mannheim, aaO.: : "... Entgegen der mit dem Zulassungsantrag [gemeint: Antrag auf Zulassung der Berufung, der Verf.] vorgetragenen Auffassung kommt es dabei nicht darauf an, ob dem Kläger für die eingereichte Dissertation ohne die beanstandeten Stellen oder bei jeweils wörtlicher Zitierung der Doktorgrad noch verliehen worden wäre. Derartig hypothetische Erwägungen im Sinne einer Art geltungserhaltenden Reduktion finden nicht statt. Es ist für die Ursächlichkeit der vom Kläger begangenen Täuschung nicht von Bedeutung, ob ihm für eine andere Arbeit, als er sie tatsächlich vorgelegt hat, der Doktorgrad verliehen worden wäre (vgl. ....). Maßgeblich ist vielmehr allein die vorgelegte Arbeit, ...." Legt man die vorbezeichneten Maßstäbe zugrunde, so dürfte es für zG. - gelinde gesagt - schwierig werden, auf einen positiven Ausgang eines etwaigen Rücknahmeverfahrens seiner Promotion hoffen zu können. Und zwar völlig unabhängig davon, ob jetzt im einzelnen 20%, 40% oder 60% der Seiten von Plagiaten betroffen wären. Im Prinzip dürften schon die in der Rezension von Herrn Prof. Dr. Andreas Fischer-Lescano (Kritische Justiz 1/2011, 112 ff.) nachgewiesenen Fundstücke (aaO., 114 ff.) ausreichen, sofern sie sich auch in der vorgelegten Arbeit (was bisher niemand bestreitet) finden. (Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr!) ------------- danke für deine Zusammenfassung. Sollte Guttenberg´s Titel nicht aberkannt werden müssen wir alle auf die Strasse geghen da dann offensichtlich ist, daß man sich mit Geld und Macht als Politiker alles erlauben kann. ------------------------------------ Sehr lehrreiche rechtliche Ausführung. Die Haupt-Argumentationsrichtung der Guttenberg-Bewunderer dürfte jedoch in der augenzwinkernden Bewunderung liegen, wie er den selbstherrlichen Bildungsbetrieb übertölpelt hat. Man ist es ihm vergönnt, die Uni für sich eingespannt zu haben, weil man sowieso den Verdacht hegt, dass viele Doktorwürden unverdient sind. Für viele ist das Erschwindeln des Doktortitels eine kleine Sünde, über die man lacht. Die Moral ist generell so weit unten, dass auch Abzocken, Übervorteilen und Steuerbetrügen bewundert und als nachahmenswert gesehen wird. Jeder, der es nicht macht, ist blöd und schwach, dass scheint ein weit verbreitetes Sentiment zu sein. Leute, ihr seht im Fall Guttenberg und in den Reaktionen der Mehrheit der Bevölkerung ein Sittenbild. Für den Großteil der Menschen in Deutschland sieht das GuttenPlag aus wie eine heuchlerische Betätigung von möchtegern Intellektuellen, weil man das Erschwindeln einer Doktorwürde bereits für gang und gäbe hält. Und die Leute sagen das noch hunderte male in diesem Forum, sogar mit Überzeugung und erstaunlich eloquent. Das Verteidigen des Doktor-Erschleichers ist ein "moralischer Standpunkt" geworden und das Angreifen einer solchen Tat wird zum "Vergehen" erklärt. Eine erstaunliche Umkehrung des Rechtsgefühls. So stark, dass die "Umgekehrten" garn nicht mehr bemerken, was sie sagen. Und die "Umgekehrten" sind eine große entrüstete Mehrheit. Die wenigen, die eine gewisse Moral verlangen, werden belächelt, als linke Chaoten verdammt und als weltfremd angesehen. Der Fall Gutenberg lehrt uns mehr als wir wissen wollten. ---------------------------- Danke! Jenseits der (meiner) rechtlichen Ausführungen muss man zG eines zu Gute(nberg) halten: Er hat ungewollt immanente Systemkritik geübt. Es ist der "Elchtest" des Wissenschaftsbetriebes! (Schlimm ist es nur für all diejenigen, die ihren "Doktor" im wesentlichen ohne Hilfe usw. gemacht haben - und derer gibt es sehr viele!) ---- Danke für die VGH-Urteile. Es wäre sehr nützlich soweit vorhanden noch weitere Urteile dieser Art zusammen zu tragen. Diese Urteile zeigen letztendlich juristische Maßstäbe auf, an denen auch Uni Bayreuth nur schwer vorbei kommt. Vielleicht hat jemand der Juristen unter uns Zugang zu den entsprechenden Urteilen. ---- Die o.g. Entscheidung des VGH Mannheim ist abrufbar unter: http://vghmannheim.de/servlet/PB/menu/1203701/index.html (Einfach nach dem Datum suchen!) 91.49.54.155 13:25, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 91.49.54.135 15:31, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC)